Movie Magic
by T1Weasel
Summary: Sonic and Amy double date with Tails and Cream at the movies. After the romance movie is over, Sonic and Amy have romance of their own. This is a SonAmy one-shot. Mature readers only. Please read and review.


**Note: This is a SonAmy one-shot requested by Sonamy Queen. As usual, it contains content NOT viewable by anyone under 16. I prefer you to be 18, but that's personal preference. Please read and review.**

SonAmy One-Shot: Movie Magic

Our story begins with Sonic and Amy Rose walking hand-in-hand to the movie theater. They'd been together for a few months now, and this was one of the many dates the hedgehog couple went on. It wasn't a normal date on this day, though. Sonic and Amy were double-dating with Tails and Cream at the movies.

It's May 23rd, about 8 PM. Sonic's wearing a black collared shirt, blue jeans, and his black speed shoes. His long quills reach past his shoulders, and the bright emerald green eyes made women fall flat. Amy was wearing a pink spaghetti-strapped tank top, blue jeans, and pink boots. Her soft pink quills reached a few inches past her shoulders as well, and her toned body made guys drool everywhere she went.

The hedgehog couple meets Tails and Cream outside the movie theater about 15 minutes before the movie starts. Tails is wearing a dark blue collared shirt, blue jeans, and blue suede shoes. Cream has on a brown shirt, matching skirt, and white shoes. The movie the two couples are watching is called "The Notebook". All four had heard of the movie and figured they'd go see if the hype was well-deserved.

Sonic pays for himself and Amy, Tails pays for himself and Cream, and the two couples enter the movie theater. Cream and Amy find seats, and are soon joined by their boyfriends. Sonic and Tails feel Amy and Cream take their hands, and blush as they cuddle and watch the movie.

_**-2 hours later-**_

Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cream are seen walking back to their houses. Amy's pressed against Sonic. "Wasn't that a cute movie, Sonikku?"

The blue hero nods. "It was. I didn't think it would be all that good, but I was wrong."

Amy giggled. "You know, I've got a certain feeling for you, if you know what I mean. You can thank the movie." Sonic blushed, and Cream nuzzled Tails.

"I think that movie reminds me of us, Miles."

The orange fox blushes and kisses his rabbit girlfriend. "I'm glad you think so."

After the two couples get to Sonic's house, they part ways. Tails and Cream go to Cream's house while Sonic and Amy enter Sonic's house.

_**-Sonic's House-**_

The two hedgehogs enter the two story house. Sonic locks the door and pulls Amy to him. The pink hedgehog purrs, which makes Sonic start purring. The two pairs of green eyes meet, then Sonic and Amy feel their lips meet in a tender kiss. Sonic feels fireworks in his head and chills down his spine. Amy felt the same things, and after the kiss breaks, the hedgehogs stare into each other's eyes again.

Sonic sees something very familiar in his lover's eyes…. Lust. He smiles, knowing exactly what Amy was thinking. They'd had sex before, so this wouldn't be Amy's first time, should things wind up there.

Just to be sure, Sonic whispers into Amy's ears. "Something on your mind, babe?"

The rose-pink hedgehog nods, and whispers back to her cobalt lover. "You are on my mind, Sonikku."

Nodding, Sonic gently nibbles on Amy's ears. "Well, give me a few minutes, and I'll help you with that situation, my sexy pink lover."

Amy shivers when Sonic nibbles on her ears, and pouts as she watches Sonic disappear around the corner of the living room to his room. Three minutes passes, then Amy hears the words she's been waiting for.

"Okay Ames, you can come into my room now."

Smiling, Amy walks to Sonic's room, and knocks on the door.

_**-Sonic's Room-**_

Amy knocks on the door, and smiles when it opens. Her blue stud has a smile on his face, and the lights are off. Several lavender candles are lit, giving the room an erotic smell. Amy feels a wetness in her lower region, and slowly walks into the room. Sonic closes the door, and wraps his arms around her waist.

His deep voice makes Amy's body heat up. "I'm glad you could make it, my love."

Amy smiles. "Of course. Why wouldn't I have made it?"

Sonic chuckles. "Well you're here now, and we need to take care of your problem."

Amy giggles. "What are you waiting for?"

Her answer is a passionate kiss to her silky lips. Amy's arms entwine around Sonic's shoulders as she deepens the kiss, her tongue meeting Sonic's tongue. The hedgehog couple is quickly getting aroused, and it's not long before they remove each other's clothes. As their hands rub over their bodies, Sonic breaks the kiss and starts lightly kissing Amy's neck. She moans, and Sonic inhales her pheromones.

"Mmm baby… I always love the smell of your pheromones."

Amy giggles, then moans again as Sonic's kisses find their way to her shoulders and upper chest. Her body heats up even more as Sonic works his way to her breasts and nipples. Sonic looks to his pink lover, who nods. Leaning his head forward, Sonic gently licks Amy's right nipple and gets a loud moan. As he licks the large dark pink nipple, Amy's hands curl around his quills, holding him in place.

She moans loudly when Sonic begins to suckle. "Oh yes! More Sonic! Please!"

Sonic moves to the left nipple as his left hand rubs Amy's right nipple. Amy begins grinding herself on Sonic's abs as her pleasure rises, moaning loudly. "Yes! Yes! Please keep going!"

Sonic stands and lifts Amy onto his bed. Crawling between her legs, Sonic buries his face in Amy's drenched core. His tongue traces a slow, sensual path all over the area. Amy's hormones go into overdrive as she pulls on Sonic's quills.

Holding him in place, Amy screams her cobalt stud's name. "SONIC! YES! OH WOW! MORE!"

Sonic's hands reach up and begin pinching her large dark pink nipples as he begins gently biting Amy's clitoris. Amy can't think at this point as her primal urges to mate take over.

Panting heavily, Amy makes her announcement. "SONIC! I'M GOING TO CUM!"

Sonic gives a low moan as his tongue begins massaging Amy's G Spot. In a few seconds Amy tenses up as her orgasm tears through her luscious body.

Sonic's face gets covered in his sakura lover's warm juices as she screams his name. "SONIC!!!"

After her orgasm passes, Sonic lightly kisses his way from Amy's flower, up her flat stomach to her chest, and back to her neck. "You taste incredible Ames."

The pink hedgehog smiles and nuzzles her blue lover. "I'm glad you think so, but now it's my turn."

Sonic hits the bed as Amy jumps on him and kisses him. Her kisses trail down to his nipples, and the green eyes light up. Sonic's emerald green eyes sparkle as Amy begins to suckle on his nipples, her tongue gently teasing them hard. Sonic moans, and it's music to Amy's ears.

She gently begins to nibble on Sonic's left nipple, and he moans again. "Ohh Amy… That feels nice. Please continue."

Amy smiles and moves to the right nipple as she rubs the left nipple. Sonic begins rubbing Amy's flower, but she backs away.

"No no, Sonic. You've had your fun. It's my turn now."

Sonic smiles, and Amy moves down his body. She reaches Sonic's manhood, and smiles. "Sonic? You're not hard yet. Why is that?"

He chuckles. "It's because you've not teased it yet babe."

Amy licks her lips. "Allow me to fix that then."

The two pairs of green eyes meet, then Amy takes Sonic's member into her moist mouth. The 8 inch appendage hardens quickly. Sonic shivers and purrs as Amy teases the tip of his massive shaft. Her left hand begins teasing Sonic's fuzzy testicles as her right hand strokes the length of the appendage. The cerulean speedster always enjoyed this action, and his moans make Amy speed up her actions.

Sonic smiles. "Amy that feels so good."

Amy reaches up and pinches Sonic's nipples as she deep throats all 8 inches of Sonic's thick organ. Sonic moans as this action happens. "Ohh yesss…."

Amy speeds up yet again, and Sonic moans loudly. "Oh Amy! I'm going cum!"

Amy purrs in anticipation, and Sonic tenses up as he unloads into Amy's mouth. Jet after jet of his seed quickly fills Amy's mouth as he moans her name. "Ohh Amy…."

The pink hedgehog licks the tip of Sonic's member as he orgasms, and when he's done, she looks at him. Giving her blue lover a wink, Amy swallows the entire load of his seed.

Sonic smiles. "That's hot."

Amy giggles. "You taste incredible yourself, Sonikku. Your seed is thick, and I love it. As usual."

Sonic nods, and straddles Amy. "I'd like to try something, if you don't mind."

Amy nods. "You may."

Sonic smiles and places his throbbing manhood between Amy's supple breasts. "Here we go."

He begins thrusting between Amy's breasts, making her smile. Amy's tongue snakes out and gently licks the tip of Sonic's organ as it becomes visible. Sonic reaches behind him and begins rubbing Amy's flower. The pink hedgehog moans loudly and begins teasing Sonic's testicles again. The blue hero gives a deep moan and speeds up his thrusting. Amy's pleasure rises quickly as Sonic now begins rubbing her G Spot.

Amy screams to Sonic. "YES! THAT FEELS GOOD SONIC! MORE!"

Sonic rubs harder and Amy licks Sonic's manhood harder. He moans Amy's name, and she loves it.

"Ohh Amy… Please do that more."

Nodding, Amy feels herself heat up again as Sonic continues thrusting between her breasts. Sonic's free hand gently pinches one of Amy's dark pink nipples, and this makes Amy scream at full volume.

"SONIC! I'M GOING TO CUM AGAIN!!!"

Sonic grunts his reply. "Me too babe. Here it comes."

As Sonic finishes speaking, he unloads between Amy's breasts, his thick seed spraying all over her upper chest and neck. Some of his seed even gets on her face.

Sonic shouts his lover's name as he climaxes. "AMY!"

At the same time, Amy tenses up as her own orgasm crashes through her body. The tingles race up to her head as she screams Sonic's pet name.

"SONIKKU!!!!!"

After their orgasms pass, the two hedgehogs cuddle, sweating and panting heavily. Sonic is the first to speak. "Wow. (panting) That was really cool. (panting)"

Amy giggles. "I'm glad (panting) you liked it my love. (panting) I enjoyed it as well."

Sonic nods. "Awesome. Ready for the next part?"

Amy nods. "Give me a minute. I need to catch my breath."

Sonic nods and gets a condom from his bedside dresser. Putting it on his shaft, Sonic crawls back on the bed and waits for Amy to recover. After she says she's ready, Sonic plants kisses on Amy's shoulders, neck, and upper chest, getting moans all the way. Crawling back off the bed, Sonic brings Amy with him, using the bed to bend her over.

Amy smiles. "New position. I like it."

Sonic whispers in her ears. "You're about to scream louder than you knew you could, Amy Rose."

She chuckles. "I hope so. Now get going. I'm losing my patience."

Sonic shakes his head and positions himself. "Here we go."

Amy nods, and Sonic enters her soaked core. Amy gives a loud moan, and Sonic begins thrusting upward into her. Amy's hands curl around the bed sheets as she feels Sonic fill her completely. Sonic reaches forward and begins pinching Amy's large nipples.

Amy begins screaming with Sonic's actions. "YES! UH! UH! OH WOW! MORE SONIC! PLEASE! FASTER!"

The royal blue speedster stops thrusting, leans Amy against him, and resumes thrusting. This second new position sends pleasure roaring through Amy's toned body as she screams into Sonic's ears.

"SONIC! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! IT'S GOING SO DEEP! HARDER!"

Sonic speeds up, and his rose-pink girlfriend shudders with the rising pleasure. Amy feels tingles race up her body to her head as Sonic gently bites on her shoulders with his fangs. Amy arches her back at this new feeling and works her head into position near Sonic's neck. Her tongue snakes out and licks Sonic's neck, and she shudders again as she inhales Sonic's strong odor.

Sonic releases Amy's nipples and speeds up again, reaching down and gently rubbing her clit. Amy screams into Sonic's ears. "SONIKKU! I'M GOING TO CUM AGAIN!!"

Sonic grunts his reply. "I'm right here babe. Let it out."

Amy nods, and tenses up as her orgasm roars through her body. Digging her claws into Sonic's arms, Amy screams his name as she climaxes.

"SONIC!!!! UH! Uh! Wow! That was incredible!"

She nearly falls to the ground, but as he said, Sonic is supporting her. Sonic smiles at his sweating pink girlfriend. "You look so cute, baby."

She leans back against her sweating cobalt stud. "You look cute all the time, sexy. I'm assuming you've not cum yet?"

Sonic shakes his head. "Not yet. I'm getting close though. Should I continue?"

Amy giggles. "What do you think?"

Sonic's reply is a hard, fast thrusting upward into Amy's soaked womanhood. Immediately, she begins screaming again. "YES SONIC! JUST LIKE THAT! I LOVE IT HARD AND FAST! KEEP GOING!"

Sonic increases his pace again, and Amy shudders as her body flexes with the waves of pleasure roaring through it. "OHH SONIC! THAT FEELS SO GOOD! FUCK ME HARDER! PLEASE!"

Sonic grins. "I love hearing you beg, sweetie."

Amy gasps for air, and gets very little as her hormones override everything but mating urges. Sonic was in the same situation, and had been for quite some time. Holding Amy to him, Sonic shouts to his pink lover.

"AMY! I'M GOING TO CUM AGAIN!"

She nods and replies to her blue boyfriend. "ME-ME TOO SONIC!"

Speeding up again, Sonic gives a few more thrusts and holds as he unloads into the condom. He yells Amy's name loudly as his orgasm roars through him. "AMY!!"

At the same time, Amy digs her claws into Sonic's arms again and screams Sonic's pet name as her juices spray all over Sonic's legs. _"SONIKKU!!!"_

After their simultaneous orgasms pass, Sonic gently pulls out of Amy and discards the used condom. Amy somehow crawls under the sheets, and she's soon joined by Sonic. Amy nuzzles Sonic's strong chest, reveling in his scent.

"Wow Sonic. (panting) I don't think I've (panting) ever had an orgasm (panting) that strong."

Sonic breathes in Amy's pheromones, his primal urge to mate not yet satisfied. "I'm glad Amy (panting) but I'm not done yet (panting)."

The sakura hedgehog giggles, and traces small circles on her royal blue lover's chest. "I'm happy about that. I've been (panting) wanting to try something (panting) new with you, my love."

Sonic gives Amy a confused look. "What's that, my sexy pink girlfriend?"

Amy blushes. "Well, I'd like to try anal sex, if it's okay."

Sonic's emerald green eyes look into Amy's jade green eyes. "What has made you want to try this?"

Amy shrugs, finally getting some control over her breathing. "It's something I've wanted to try for a while now."

Sonic nods, also getting his breathing back under control. "I see. Well, if you're ready we can do so now."

Amy gives Sonic a passionate kiss. "I'm ready my love."

Sonic smiles, gets another condom, and also gets some lube. Amy gets on her hands and knees, tail in the air.

The speedster takes a look at Amy's tight anus. "Ames, I'm not sure I'll be able to fit in there."

The pink hedgehog frowns. "I hope you can. If you can't, then I'll be a little disappointed."

Sonic nods, puts the condom on, and lubes it up. He also lubes Amy's rear up, and positions himself.

"Alright, here we go. Relax as much as you can, babe."

He feels Amy relax, and he takes a breath. "Okay, now here we go."

Amy nods, and Sonic _very_ gently enters Amy's ample backside. As he enters, Amy squeals a little in pain, and Sonic stops. "You alright?"

A nod from Amy makes Sonic feel a little better. "I'll be fine, Sonic. It's a new feeling, and it hurts just like my first time did. Keep going."

Nodding, Sonic pushes his 8 inch member completely into Amy's tight rear. He gets moans all the way. Taking a minute to recover, Amy slowly gets used to the feeling of Sonic being in her rear. She nods to her cobalt stud, and he begins thrusting. It's gentle so Amy can get used to the feeling a little more before he speeds up.

The sakura hedgehog moans. "Yes… That feels good now…. Go faster."

Amy feels Sonic's hands tighten around her hips as his pace increases. The huge 8 inch manhood fills Amy's ample rear completely, and she begins moaning a little louder.

"Oh yes! It's so deep, Sonic! Make it go deeper! Please!"

Releasing her hips, Sonic's hands wrap themselves around Amy's large nipples. He speeds up and gently pinches Amy's dark pink nipples. Amy's moans get louder, and she begs for Sonic to go even faster.

He does, and Amy begins screaming, Sonic's name coming out every other second. "UH! YES! SONIC! OH! WOW! YES! SONIC! HARDER!"

Amy's rear and Sonic's groin collide as Sonic penetrates as far as he can. Leaning his head forward, the royal blue speedster gently bites Amy's shoulders again. The pleasure roars through Amy's stunning body as she gets closer to orgasm.

"UH! UH! YES! JUST LIKE THAT MY LOVE!"

Now Sonic thrusts into Amy at full speed and power. The rose-pink hedgehog's body screams with the pleasure.

Amy looks back to Sonic, her jade green eyes bright with ecstasy. "SONIKKU! I-I'M GOING TO CUM!!"

Sonic nods. "ME TOO AMES! HERE IT COMES!!!"

Sonic thrusts for a few more seconds, then holds as his seed roars into the condom. As he unloads, Sonic shouts Amy's name as loud as he can. _"AMY!!!" _

At the same time, Amy shakes as her orgasm tears through her body. She screams Sonic's name at full volume as her juices once again spray onto Sonic's legs. _"SONIC!!!!!_ UH! UH! YES! Oh wow! Ohh... That felt _so_ good my love."

Sonic gently pulls out of Amy's tight anus and discards the condom. The pink hedgehog crawls under the soaked blue silk sheets, and waits for Sonic to join her. He does a few moments later, and cuddles Amy to him.

Nuzzling Sonic under the chin, Amy sighs contently. "That was awesome, Sonic. (panting) How are you (panting) always this good in bed?"

The cerulean speedster chuckles. "I know (panting) what turns you on."

Amy smiles and yawns, closing her green eyes. "What time is it?"

Sonic looks at the clock, which says it's 11:30 PM. "It's bedtime, baby. The clock says 11:30 PM, which means we just made love for…. A little over an hour."

Amy nods and yawns again. "Thank you. On that note, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Sonic. I love you."

Sonic smiles and kisses the top of Amy's head. "Goodnight Amy Rose. I love you too."

In less than five minutes, Sonic and Amy are in a deep sleep. The lavender scent from the candles mixes with the hedgehogs' pheromones, making a relaxing mix, which helped them fall asleep so fast. Their bodies are glowing with the love they share with each other, and they have smiles on their faces.

**Disclaimer: I own the story. Sonic, Amy Rose, Tails, Cream, and all characters and locations are owned and copyrighted by Sega. "The Notebook" was written in 1996 by Nicholas Sparks. It was made into a movie in 2004. Directed by Nick Cassavetes. Produced by Toby Emmerich and Mark Johnson. Adaptation by Jan Sardi. Distributed by New Line Cinema. Released June 25th, 2004.**


End file.
